Too Much Love Under The Stars
by donnabella2k7
Summary: Loving two men who both hate each other is a dangerous thing. Josh wants to end the pain that he is causing them both and so he chooses to end his love for one. But does he have the heart to? Slash. Lemon. OOC. May turn into a multi-chapter story.


**One-shot that I decided to do. I'm not really seeing much of this couple so I decided to start it. I've always waited for someone to create a story about these two together, but I guess I have to make my own dreams come true. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Too Much Love Under The Stars<strong>

**Summary: Loving two men who both hate each other, is a dangerous thing. Josh wants to end the pain that he is causing them both and so he chooses to end his love for one. **

**Pairing(s): JoshXBishop and JoshXAidan (implied) **

**Rating: M for Lemon and some OOCness**

**Well I guess, here I go. And no flaming. I know it might suck cause I'm still getting the hang of writing for this fandom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human or anything that might be connected to the show...I wish though... T-T**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much Love Under The Stars (Not edited yet, so sorry for any mistakes.)<strong>

He knew it was dangerous. He knew that he's going to hurt him. He knew that what he was doing was hurt both of them even if they didn't know it yet, but he couldn't stop it. He just loved both of them too much to stop himself from choosing one over the other. He knew that they both loved him dearly and would jump at each others necks in order to be the one for him, but he couldn't let them do that to one another. He just loves them too much.

He was sure that the other didn't know where he was really going during the random nights he would disappear. Where his heart took him every night when the stars would be visible. It was tearing him apart to know that the other would wholeheartedly trust him. Not once did he ever suspect that he would be sneaking out to meet another.

But tonight was going to be different. Different from those nights that were filled with love, lust, passion, desire and pain. Tonight, he was going to end everything. End the lies, pain and love. Tonight, he had decided that one of them needed him more than the other. And that is where he chose to go.

So tonight, even thought the stars where not visible, he would disappear once more for the last time.

"Aidan! I'm going out tonight! Don't wait up." Josh yelled out from the bottom of the stairs. Aidan was up in his room probably getting ready for work. Josh didn't wait for a reply as he walked out of the apartment. He knew what he had to do, even though it pained him greatly.

Josh made his way to the vampire coven in records time. He knew that he wasn't expected tonight. It would certainly be a surprise for him to pay an unplanned visit.

Josh knocked on the door and a familiar vampire opened the door. Marcus stood in front of Josh with a shocked expression.

" Uh...hi..." Josh said awkwardly. He and Marcus got along, but not to the point of bros before hoes status. Just a small friendship.

"What are you doing here? He's not expecting you for another couple of days." Marcus said as he moved out of the way to let Josh enter the lair.

"Yeah, I know. I just had to talk to him. It's really important. Is he here by the way?" Josh asked as he stepped inside the lair looking around.

"Yeah. Follow me." Marcus motioned for Josh to follow him. The vampire lair was actually bigger than it looks. Josh had been there multiple times, but he still had no idea on how to get around the place. Thank god Marcus was always there whenever he would visit.

The walk was very nerve wracking. He had no idea what to say or how he would say it. His mind was filled with questions. Filled with the consequences that would soon follow his decision. What would his reaction be? How would he react to Josh's decision? Would he be mad? Hurt? Betrayed?

The more Josh though about it, the more it made him want to back out. He couldn't stand people getting hurt, so it made him feel so much worse since he was the one doing the hurting. Josh's thoughts were interrupted when he ran into Marcus's back. He slightly stumbled back from the force of the crash.

Marcus gave him an amused look. "You alright there?" He asked with a small chuckle.

Josh blushed from embarrassment. He saw the look on Marcus's face and gave a small pout. This however made Marcus laugh. "It's not funny." Josh huffed.

"Yeah, it kinda is." Marcus replied as he opened the door. Josh tried to give him a glare, but it came out looking like a really cute frown that was made by little kids. Marcus laughed a little and pushed Josh into the room and then closed it.

Josh gave the door a glare as if trying to send it to Marcus from the other side. "Josh?" a voice behind him asked. Josh stiffen when he heard his voice. He knew that now he could not back down from this. There's no turning back.

Josh slowly turned around to gaze at his lover's blue eyes. He was growing nervous by the second. Did he really have the courage to do this?

"Uh...hey." He replied weakly. He watched as the man before him got up from his desk and started to walk towards him. Each step he took, Josh felt about ready to just open the door behind him and run back to his apartment, but his feet felt like it was rooted to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked with an amused, surprised tone. He had a smile on his face as he stood in front of Josh. "I wasn't expecting you for another couple of days."

Josh felt like he was melting as he stared at the sexy smile that was being directed to him. He had a small blush on his face as he tried to look away from the man before him. This however did not go unnoticed by the other.

Josh felt a cold hand on his cheek as the man before him turned his face to look at him. "Your so cute." he teased as he saw the blush on Josh's face grew darker. Josh hated it whenever he did this to him. He pouted then buried his head on the man's chest and wrapping his arms around him.

"Shut up." he said but it came out like a small muffle. He heard the man slightly chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Josh, pushing him closer to his chest. He looked down at the werewolf and smiled. He planted a small kiss on Josh's forehead which sent a small jolt that ran through Josh's body.

Josh's blush was still in tacked. With his previous motives completely blown out of his mind, he decided to be a little bold and he lightly pressed his lips against the other's cold ones.

He could fell him stiffen at the sudden contact of Josh's lips on his, but wasted no time on replying. Whenever they started giving each other this sort of passion, Josh's mind would always go blank and would be filled with nothing, but about the man in front of him.

A small moan came out of Josh's lips as their make out session started to turn very intimate. He felt the other man's hand slide down each of his sides, caressing them lovingly. He pulled away from the kiss for some much needed air and the other started to attack his neck with kisses, small nipping and licks.

He was getting turned on and his arousal was evident in the air. He grabbed a hold on the man's shoulder as he tried to stay standing. His knees were slowly giving out due to the pleasure that the other was giving him.

"Bishop." He moaned out as he felt his body being caressed by cold hands. Bishop couldn't hold himself back anymore. Whenever Josh would moan out his name, he would lose every control he had. He lifted Josh up on his arms and carried him to the next room that was connected to his office. He expertly made his way to the bedroom with his lips still planted to Josh's as he carried him bridal style.

He tossed Josh on the bed as he broke the kiss earning himself a small yelp from the wolf. Josh sat up using his elbows as support. He gave Bishop an innocent look that never fails to turn Bishop on. The lust evident on his brown eyes as he stared at his vampire lover.

Bishop started to remove his shirt as he saw the look of glazed lust on Josh's face. His brown doe eyes seem to look larger whenever they would enter a session of passion. Bishop tossed his shirt to the floor and crawled on the bed towards his lover. Josh bit his bottom lip as Bishop's hand lifted Josh's shirt up, he felt Bishop's lips placing small butterfly kissed on his stomach up to his chest.

He helped Bishop by removing his own shirt and tossing it to the floor next to Bishop's previously discarded shirt. Bishop's eyes looked at the passion that filled Josh's face, but did not stop his actions. He kept his eyes on Josh as he bit one of Josh's nipple.

Josh gave out a loud moan as his back arched pushing his chest further to Bishop's. Bishop smirked at Josh's respond to his actions. He released his hold on Josh's nipple and gave it a small lick to soothe the small pain. Bishop started to kiss his way up to Josh's neck where he found Josh's pulse, beating faster and faster.

His fangs popped out and he started to nibble gently around Josh's pulse. For most vampires, werewolf blood would taste like piss, but for some reason, Josh's blood smelled sweet and intoxicating to Bishop. He would never bite Josh for he knew the dangers of turning a werewolf into a vampire. The success rate was not something he found favorable and so he never contemplated on turning Josh.

Bishop wanted to tease Josh and so he bite Josh slightly to avoid piercing his skin. Josh groaned in pain and pleasure, he grabbed Bishop's head and pulled him to a very passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance until Bishop gave Josh the control. It was rare for Josh to be rough in bed whenever they would do it. He was always the little gentle, shy wolf that would let himself be taken by Bishop. So seeing Josh this aggressive and bold turned Bishop on.

Bishop's hands slowly made their way towards Josh's belt. Still trapped in the heated kiss, Bishop still managed to unbuckle Josh's belt and unbutton his jeans. Josh's control was interrupted when Bishop's hands made their way inside Josh's boxers and grabbing his member.

Josh pulled away from Bishop's lips as he threw his head back with a throaty moan. Bishop gazed at the erotic look Josh managed to create. Wanting to see more, Bishop started to pump Josh's member. Josh's moan made their way to Bishop's ears. Savoring his lover's beautiful noise, Bishop traveled down to Josh's member and gave it a slow, long lick from base to tip.

Josh's back arched once more as his hand gripped the white sheets of the bed and the other made it's way to cover his mouth. Josh always felt embarrassed whenever Bishop would make him moan. It made him feel like a whore. And he hated it because he actually liked the feeling of being whore whenever his in Bishop's bed.

Josh bit the back of his hand as Bishop's foreplay threaten another moan to come out of his mouth. He closed his eyes as he tried to fight the feeling of moaning before Bishop. Each moan that managed to escape Josh's mouth came out as loud muffles which is frustrating Bishop.

Being deprived of his lover's moans, Bishop started to suck on Josh's member while pumping the base. Using his free hand, Bishop pulled Josh's hand to free his mouth. Almost immediately, a loud moan came out of Josh's mouth which caused Bishop's member to grow even bigger making his jeans tighter.

As Josh's moans grew louder and louder, Bishop knew that his little wolf was close to his released and so he started to suck and pump faster sending giant waves of pleasure through Josh's system. "Ah...I-I'm gon-AH!...I-i'm com-!" Josh didn't finish as his sentence was cut off by his climactic scream. He spilled his milk inside Bishop's mouth, filling it.

Bishop took all of Josh's cum inside his mouth, cleaning Josh's member. He pulled his mouth out of Josh's member and savored the cum in his mouth before swallowing everything Josh gave him. He looked at Josh's panting, sweaty face. Bishop faced a hand on Josh's cheek and caressed lovingly. He turned Josh's face towards his and crushed his lips to Josh.

Josh could taste himself from Bishop's lips and he moaned as Bishop's tongue massaged his. Without breaking the kiss, Bishop pulled Josh's boxers and jeans off him and tossed them to the ground with their shirts, leaving Josh naked and Bishop with just a pair of jeans on.

Sensing that he was the only one naked, Josh's started to unbuckle Bishop's belt with the help of Bishop. In just seconds Bishop's jeans and boxers joined both their clothes on the floor. As Josh and Bishop kissed with burning lust and passion, Bishop managed to insert a finger inside Josh's entrance.

Josh moaned into the kiss as Bishop's finger went in and out of him. Soon a second finger was inserted and then a third. Bishop's fingers were going in and out of Josh faster and faster stretching and preparing his entrance for their night of passion.

Bishop's fingers left Josh's entrance earning him a small growl from Josh, who pulled out of their passionate kiss and sent Bishop a small glare. Bishop smiled at Josh as he positioned his member in front of Josh's entrance.

Bishop crushed his lips onto Josh once more as he pushed his member inside Josh with one thrust, filling Josh. Josh screamed into the kiss in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Slowly, Bishop started to move. Pulling out until only the head of his member was inside of Josh before pushing back inside roughly. Bishop sucked Josh's tongue as his thrust slowly gained speed. He pulled away from the kiss and started to attack Josh's neck. He smirked into Josh's neck as he heard the lustful moans that were escaping from Josh's mouth.

Bishop grunted as he started to thrust inside Josh faster. His hand pinched Josh's nipple then twisted roughly. "AH!" Josh moaned out from pleasure. Bishop released Josh's nipple and took hold of Josh's neglected member. He rubbed the tip as it released pre-cum and brought his finger up to his hungry lips. Josh gazed up at Bishop as he watched him lick the cum off his fingers.

Josh blushed as he watched Bishop's erotic action. He then threw his head back onto the pillows and screamed out as Bishop hit his sweet spot. He heard Bishop chuckle at his response and sent him a small frown. Bishop looked at Josh's expression and smiled. "Your so cute." he said as he grabbed Josh's member once again and set a rhythm that matched his thrusts.

With each pump and hit on his prostate, waves of pleasure started to drown Josh's body. His moans were replaced by silent screams as the pleasure began clouding his mind. Josh's legs wrapped around Bishop's waist as he pushed Bishop further into his heat. Bishop crushed his lips onto Josh's as he started to pump Josh's member and thrust inside of his heat with inhuman speed. With his free hand, Bishop pushed one of Josh's leg forward to angle his thrust more deeper into Josh's prostate.

Josh's moans return, but were trapped inside his and Bishop's mouths. Josh could feel his tongue graze Bishop's fangs as they frenched. He couldn't deny the fact that having sex with a vampire who could snap at any second and suck all of your blood, turned him on. Josh could feel the adrenaline from the dangers of having sex with a vampire course though his veins and he loved it.

Bishop's faster thrust, got faster as he felt Josh's release coming. He could also feel his own release about to spill. He deepened the kiss even further as he felt Josh's body tremble. Within a few more hard, deep thrusts, Josh pulled out of the kiss as he threw his head back screaming out Bishop's name as he came all over Bishop's and and their stomachs.

Josh's release caused him to tighten around Bishop's member, which turned Bishop on and caused his member to slight get bigger as he continued to thrust inside of Josh's abused hole. After a couple more animalistic thrusts, Bishop moaned out Josh's name as he spilled his seed inside of Josh who arched his back as he felt Bishop cum inside of him.

Bishop collapsed on top of Josh in a heap of sweat and cum as they both tried to regain their breaths. Bishop planted a gentle kiss on Josh's lips as he pulled out of Josh and laid down next to his exhausted lover. Bishop wrapped his arms around Josh and pulled him to his chest. He stroke Josh's chestnut hair as he listened to the steady beating of Josh's heart. It was like music to his ears.

"You know, if sex with you is always this great, I'm so glad that I'm an undead beings. Because I don't think I can survive that kind of intercourse. Your just too hot in bed." Bishop said as he looked down at his lover with a smile.

Josh still tired from their work out, only managed a weak slap to Bishop's chest as a reply.

Bishop chuckled at Josh's reaction. "So, why did you stop by here so suddenly? I though you only came here if you knew I knew that you were visiting for some 'sessions'." he said with a teasing tone as he planted small butterfly kisses on Josh's jawline.

Josh gained some energy as he thought about Bishop's questions. He had forgotten the reason why he was here. He was blinded by lust. Now that the lust was slowly leaving his system, Josh grew nervous. Was he really going to break Bishop's heart?

He started to sweat again as he grew more nervous. This behavior didn't go unnoticed by his vampire lover, who was waiting for him to reply. Worry etched itself onto Bishop's face as he watched Josh grow nervous.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he took hold of Josh's chin and tilted it up. He saw the uneasy look on Josh's eyes as he tried to figure out what was bothering his beloved. "What wrong, Josh?"

Josh's mouth became dry as he tried to reply. No words left his mouth as he mentally decided between going on with his plans or just backing down. He didn't want to hurt Bishop, but he also didn't want to hurt Aidan.

It was silent as Bishop waited for Josh's reply. He knew something was really bothering his lover as he watched Josh mentally battle his mind. Something was really up. Before Bishop could say anything else, Josh cut him off. "Nothing's wrong. Just still tired from you completely destroying my ass." He said trying to shift Bishop's thoughts with his small humor.

Bishop chuckled and then kissed Josh's cheek. He embraced Josh tighter and felt Josh return his embrace. He closed his eyes and smiled. Bishop slowly drifted to sleep as he felt Josh's warmth, radiating towards his cold body.

Josh embraced Bishop tightly and closed his eyes, joining Bishop in dreamland. He couldn't bring himself to break this Bishop's heart. He couldn't break anyone's heart. Whether it be Aidan's or Bishop's or anybody else.

He really couldn't chose between the two of them. He just loves them both to much.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>I really have no idea why I made this. This is my first one-shot and my first time writing a lemon story. I'm actually quite proud of this story because it's one of the longest single chapter story that I have done. I'm also falling in love with this slash couple. I think I'm probably the first one to write a JoshBishop story, much less a lemon one. Plz don't flame. This is an experimental story. If you guys like it, then I got some good new b/c I actually think I can make this a multi-chapter story, if you guys want it to be. Well thanks for reading, oh and if you guys are reading my other Being Human story, I will update it once I finish chapter 3. The second one is done, but I want to be ahead before I update. Once again, thanks for reading. Don't forget to R&R! :D**


End file.
